The Legend of the Hope guardian
by dragonstar22
Summary: It's a story about a 15 year old girl named Keiko from our world being thrown into the Dbz dimension after she dies from a tragedy from our world.Watch out Z team because your lives are about to get a whole lot adventurous and crazy with her around,what seems impossible is about to happen.Just when you thought things couldn't get any stranger. on HIATUS may be up for adoption P.M.
1. Hello Keiko! Is This Really The End

It's a story about a girl named Keiko being thrown into the Dbz dimension after she dies from… oops almost gave you the story well let's just say a tragedy, with a whole new mission and adventure ahead of her. Watch out Z team because your lives are about to get a whole lot adventurous crazy with her around. (Some characters may seem ooc, I'll keep it as original as possible.}

(*thoughts*)

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

Disclaimer: Dbz and all of its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama and funimation. Keiko is mine! It is rated PG 13.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello Keiko! Is It Really The End For Me?

In a busy city in California we see our soon to be hero walking pleasantly home from school, but what she doesn't know that danger is in her presence, this will change her life and the story we know as Dragon ball Z.

**Keiko's POV**

I had on a plain white T-shirt with dark grey sweat pants ,and allwhite gym shoes with a red and white draw string back pack.* I'm glad I decided to walk home today, now I don't have to avoid getting in fight with those annoying preppy girls pestering me all day. * I thought getting a flash back of what happened earlier ,as I made my way home. Though something doesn't seem right (wind blows harder making her hair get in her eyes), oh well long as it doesn't bother me and get in my way of food I'm fine. Turning on my music I decided to go to the gas station for some food. {A/n: Keiko looks like my avatar picture minus the tail and gi pants and boots .She has coffee brown with a twinge of light red glow eyes. Her hair is deep brown almost black, She also has tanned skin. Now back to the story.} I walked in and went straight to the back to the back to get a pop and chips when all of a sudden I hear shots.

**Normal POV**

A man in a all black sweatsuit storms in the gas station, noticing all the adults in front, he shoots two shots in the air. "Alright every one down on the ground now; you move you die!" The crowd quickly gets on the ground but unknown to them there's one person out of the robbers' sight.

**Keiko's POV**

I heard two shots go off , I quickly turned and got behind something so he didn't see me . I saw what was happening ,I quickly hid myself better and called the cops before he finished his little speech. * I thought I was clear from trouble today, and then this ass shows up. Hope he's dumb enough not to come back here.* I thought. Operator: "911 what is your emergency?"

Keiko: " Hey can you please hurry up there's a robbery go'n on I don't have enough time to explain , he's got a gun and is already firing!"

Operator: "Where are you at ?"

'I'm going to get killed talking to this moron. Guess that's why grandma always kept a gun if the cops couldn't come in time.'

Keiko: "I don't know a gas station, track my fucking iPhone I'm about to die!"

I ended the call and turned to see what was happening now.

**Robber POV**

*** **This is a piece of cake. All I have to do now is get the money blow this place to kingdom come and I'm scot free and,plus I get a bonus from the boss.* "Alright old geezer behind the counter give me all the cash from the register, then get your ass out here before to get to the count of 20 !1, 2, 3 hurry it up 4…."

**Keiko's POV**

I turned back to see where the robber was . He was'nt even facing my direction, he was looking at the people in front all the time, * I could have just stayed unnoticed but noooo I have to try to get in the mix. Awe who am I kidding I can't stay out of trouble if I tried. * I slowly crept up from behind as he got closer to twenty.

**Robber POV**

* Old dude is going really go'n slow,he must have a death with. Well he was going to die anyway might as well get to 20 then bye, bye old geezer.* "18,19… well looky here you made it but your time is up old man."

**Normal POV**

Keiko:His back was still turned when I was really close ,He pointed the gun at the old guy when I whispered, "Not today dumb ass." I jumped from behind and turned the gun away from the old man, but dumbass still pulled the trigger.

Robber: "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

**Keiko's POV**

* Oh yeah who's got the gun now me ya big dummy, and the old guy didn't die but where did the shot go.* I thought as I got the gun pointed at him.

Keiko: "Don't worry about it dumb ass , but now it's time to for you to say bye, bye." * Good thing I play video games otherwise I would've missed, he he I gott'em in the nuts.* I thought as I finally heard the police sirens behind me, but I keep feeling extreme pain coming from my chest.

Robber: "Ha I still get the last laugh because you're about to die from that bullet shot to the heart. I'm surprised you haven't died yet."

Keiko: The cops started coming in when I looked down and saw that he was blood was gushing out of my chest. That's when everything started to get dizzy I blacked out. My last thought was *Well it was fun while it lasted, and no one else died. Looks like the end of the road for my heroic interruptions, getting into fights, then be the only that gets the blame, and goodbye to my family and friends, and hello to blissful death. * Boy was I in for a rude awakening.

Little does she knows that this is just the beginning .You're in for one hell of a ride Keiko.

* * *

{A/N: Do you like it so, far comment and Follow, this is just the beginning.}


	2. I'm From Where! , Welcome to Dbz World

Dragonstar 22: Hey guys here comes chapter 2. Keiko will be doing the disclaimer with me for now. She also has to explain some things, go Keiko

Keiko: Hey don't rush me you know I am dead for now anyways, wassup people I'm Keiko what Dragonstar 22 forgot to put in last time was that the story will take place when Gohan starts high school not from the beginning of dragon ball z. Also if you wanna know what I look like in the beginning look at the story cover but take away the boots and tail, and replace the gi pants with dark gray sweat pants and you got me. Also the...

Dragonstar 22: Hey enough Keiko your boring them to death just do the disclaimer ya idiot.

Keiko: Yea, Yea Dragonstar22 doesn't own Dbz Akira Toriyama does along with the characters except for me and made-Ups.

**Bold means unknown character**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm From Where! , Welcome to the DBZ Dimension?!

**Keiko's POV**

Opening my eyes, I looked around then saw my body laying on the ground with blood coming out of the wound.*** **What the, h-h-how come I can see my body on the floor when I'm standing right here? Oh man, don't tell me I'm gonna be a ghost for all of eternity. This is bull,well at least I can scare the crap out of those preppy girls that bullies everyone at school. i can see it now making them trip for every time they picked on sombody who was minding their own business , or i can finally get them caught picking a fight with someone .* I was about togo wonder around and act ghostly when something caught my eye, a big white whole just popped out of knowhere. *Maybe I'm supposed to go through there, or I can stay here and pester the hell out of those preppy girls ...hmm hard decision , ...fuck it I'm going for the white thing.* I just walked through the wall in the store when I noticed I still had my bag and my IPhone with me.* hmm that's strange, I thought when you die nothing materialistic goes with you, oh well.* i continued to walk towards the portal whole thingy. I took a couple of steps in side and looked around, realizing that it looked as though i was in something that looked like outerspace, with stars , moons ,and planets surrounding me. There was a golden door just floating there, so I shrugged off the being in space thing and jogged towards the door. What I saw next was not what I expected.

**Meanwhile...**

In a realm unknown filled with Gold and White objects floating two beings each with different tails, watched Keiko from the start of Keiko's little robbery mishap till now on a crystal ball.

**Kiya: It looks like the prophecy will begin and hope will be restored Hoshi. She's got some fire and humor in her too.**

**Hoshi: Yes I noticed she has the right spirit though she does cuss a lot but she's fine for now, which will spark a little fire for her enemies Kiya this is good because if not everything would start turning for the worst in all dimensions let's just be thankful that she's coming now before It was too late to save anything.**

**Hoshi then looks at A screen showing a universe getting consumed by darkness.**

**Keiko's POV**

When I walked in everything changed it looked like I was in a anime or something, it looked like I was on the road to King Yemma's palace from Dragon ball z.* Ok , now this is just weird if I look down and don't have my body still I'm going to start freaking out.* I looked down and still had my body.*Phew,That's a relief. hey is someone calling my name.* I turned around and noticed King Yemma steaming, well how can you not ,he's like 15 ft. tall and really wide.

**King Yemma**:" Keiko Love , would you please step out of lala land and get in here now!"He roared.

Keiko: Walking towards him, rubbing her ears.** "**Oww, you didn't have to scream you know , I'm dead not deaf." I repliedstill trying to stop the ringing in my ears.

**King Yemma**:" Just get in here you're holding up the line , and I HAVE TO FILE PAPERS AND JUDGE SOULS!"

**Keiko: "**Again with the yelling , I've been standing here during your whole speech, can you please tell me why everything looks animated and why I have my bag?"

**King Yemma**:" You have, oh well moving on , welcome to the dragon ball Dimension or should I say welcome back." He replied making me blink twice and face faulted,

**Keiko:* **What the fuck , did I just Anime face fault! What did he mean by welcome back, I've never been here before, at least not from what I can remember.*stepping up to his desk. "Okay now can you tell me why am I here, shouldn't I be a little dust cloud then?"

**King Yemma**: "If you want to know ask him little one", (pointing to a person that looks like supreme kai, but his skin is orange and has a light blue Mohawk.) he'll tell you what you need to know now scram.

**Keiko:*** Talk about grumpy, oh well, I probably would be too if I had to sit there all day.* I turned to where he was pointing and headed over to the supreme Kai look alike.

**Spirit Kai: "**Hello Keiko , I suppose you want to know why you're here instead of what you think is your home dimension",chuckles "I see the confused look on your face , I'll explain everything once we get to my home planet."

**Keiko:** "Uhh..., yeah can we go now?" I replied sweat dropping. * Here I thought that my adventure was over looks like I was wrong, oh hell,and now I'm sweat dropping too, what else is going to happen. Well at least it's not boring, I hate boring things. I hope I don't end up doing sailor moon transformations, they take way too long.* Spirit Kai beamed us to his planet, and I must say I like it so far ,There's a whole bunch of blue moons in a lilac sky other than that it looks just like Supreme Kai's planet. *Haha go figure.*

**Spirit Kai: "**Ok now I'm going to tell you a story that will explain why you're here. Then I'll tell you your new mission, but no interruptions through the story. You might want to sit down for this."

**Keiko: **Raises eye brow*** **This is weird, oh well guess its story time.* I shrugged and sat down against a tree and motioned for him to continue.

**Spirit Kai: **"Okay here we go, it all started about 15, 000 years ago but I'm going to simplify it for you so I won't bore you to death we still have other things to do."

{A/n told in Dbz narrator voice} 15, 000 years ago in space we a bluish red planet where two different races lived on that ancient planet called Saiya. The one race that we all know about was the warrior race the Saiyans, though in this time they were Peaceful warriors that didn't have the coldness in their hearts that they have now, the second race was the Tiginians also a warrior race but had very advanced intellect, and were masters of using Psi and Ki .They were the first and last to use an energy source of which t they invented by combing both Psi and Ki together called chi.a race based of a tiger, much like how thevsaiyans were with the oozaru,they had tails that were white for their base color,and a various amount of colors for their stripes. They had eyes that were bright red, orange, blue, or green,giving them piercing beauty, and a mysterious feel. Together both races were the guardians of this universe. Their Gods were the keepers that fought against any evil that threatened fates and destinies. One day that all changed, a force of evil so powerful attacked full force, wanting to do more than take over the universe, it wanted every single dimension created. The battle got to be too much to handle for both races the Tiginians were the first to fall. The Gods of both races knew that if they didn't evacuate soon both races and all dimensions were doomed. Their gods were mates and had a child of whom they knew was capable to defeat this evil one day. They sent her off to a dimension of which the child would find some information on all the different dimensions unconsciously without knowing it but only have a twinge of curiosity , wondering if what she saw was true and the time of aging being really slow to where a thousand years here would be one year there. With that done both made it so she wouldn't come back into this world until she was ready and had died in that dimension. Planet Saiya exploded when the power of a super Saiyan3 blowing the planet to dust, and pushing the evil fore back and separating it to different dimensions and universes. The two Gods of both races were never seen again, legend has it that they were sent to another dimension to monitor the evil force that took their planet and half of their race, to make sure it would never prevail against good .The last of the Saiyan race dispersed into space looking for a new planet to call home, leaving behind a prophecy and legend that has not yet been fulfilled.

**Keiko: "**Whoa that was intense and a lot of useful information, but umm, you're not talking about me being the kid are you?" * Dude if so I'm going to get my tail back, and then I'm going tease Vegeta for not having his tail. I can see it now His head getting really big then exploding hehe.*

**Spirit Kai: **"I almost thought you weren't going to pay attention, but yes that child was you, that is why your hair changed from all dark brown to a deeper brown with a couple blondish gold locks. your eyes have started to regain their orange glow. You're half Tiginian, half Saiyan. Which is a powerful being to begin with."

**Keiko: *** Oh this is good I'm going to get my tail then start training for that mission he was talk in bout earlier.* "Hey Spirit Kai can you tell me what mission I have to do , so I can start training."

**Spirit Kai: * **She's taking this better than I thought, well let's get this show on the road.* " I think you're going to like this one Your mission is to help and introduce yourself to the earth's Special forces," smirks "or as you Know them the z warriors."

* * *

Dragonstar 22: Well I'm glad that chapters over, had a lot of info in there. Well please review and follow, see you next time in the Legend of the hope warrior.

**Keiko: **You said it I'm surprised I didn't demand anything or ask a question during that. Stay tuned to see how the reactions of the z warriors, he he, and all the pranks and pop-ups I pull.

{A/n I'll try to do 2 chapters a weekend}


	3. Time to go to Earth, WTF SpongeBob

**Keiko: **Hey people the Dragonstar22 is a little, hehehe, wrapped up after she tried to take my food. (Glares at Dragonstar22) So I'm going to do the disclaimer.

Dragonstar22: (wrapped in duct tape screams)

**Keiko: **Argh, (hits Dragonstar22 in the head with a stapler) be quiet already, you shouldn't have tried to eat my food. That is my pay back, you should know better. Any who here's the disclaimer: Dragonstar22 doesn't own Dbz Akira Toriyama does along with the characters except for me and made-Up characters. Also Dragonstar22 doesn't own any labels or TV, commercial, or movie characters that may pop- up during the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Time to go to Earth, WTF SpongeBob

* * *

Last Time in Legend of the hope fighter, Keiko met Spirit Kai and learned her heritage. Along with the knowledge of a new adventure and actually belonging there, Keiko is about to go after her new mission.

**Spirit Kai: * **She's taking this better than I thought well let's get this show on the road.* " I think you're going to like this one Your mission is to help and introduce yourself to the earth's Si special forces," smirks "or as you Know them the z warriors."

**Keiko's POV**

I stared Spirit Kai for a good 30seconds then said " If you were trying to be dramatic, don't try that ever again." I stood up and looked straight in his eyes and said "never ever unless you want be to laugh outright in your face." Spirit Kai looked at me confused , so I just shook my head *Poor Kai doesn't know when to smirk or not to make dramatic endings.* "Hey since the, why I am here, question is answered can you tell me why I still have my bag and phone?"

**Spirit Kai: **"Oh well,Keiko the reason you have your IPhone in this dimmension,is because you may need it later on to transport to other places and dimmensions, later on that will most likely happen so I'll upgrade it to fit that purpose, when I upgrade it you'll still have your music, internet, and phone. The only thing you don't have is none of your previous contacts. Oh and you still have your bag is because you have to have some place to store it on the go don't you, put the phone and any other things you need or want in there." * She is full of questions, I guess it's to good to ask them,may help get information on enemies in the future,it also is a way to make sure everything is crystal clear.*

**Keiko:* I'll get to go to other diminsions in the future , this will be fun, I'm starting to like being dead.* **"Well since that's out of the way can I meet the Z warriors now?" I said while trying to find my Ki so I can fly already.* this is a little hard, argh ... there we go, now if I remember correctly from watching the sow. I hope this still applies to this world, all I have to do is put the energy underneath my feet and... Bingo was his name-o I got it. Hehe Spirit Kai is going to be in for a surprise when he turns around. * I thoght floating up in the air.

**Spirit Kai: Walking ahead of Keiko. **"Well first you have to learn how to fly then..." Spirit Kai turns back to face me, and face faulted. He got up and stares bug-eyed. "What! How did you figure it out so fast?" he said while trying to pull hismself back together.

**Keiko: **I laughed so hard I almost fell from the sky. *That was too funny if it's that easy to make the z fighters do that, oh boy I don't even know if I'll be able to stop laughing. I think I just made a mission for myself, I'm going to make them all face fault at the same time, Hehe watch out Z warriors.* I finally slowed my laughing to a chuckle to tell him. "Easy Kai I remembered how from watching the show, all I did was tried to do what I saw, and presto I'm , since I can fly I bet that I can do Ki blasts already. Sooo can I go meet them now?" I explained while floating upside down.

**Spirit Kai: "Really** that's it, wow and I here thought it would take you days," "You know, you must really under estimate me, Kai now can I go or not, I'm ready for an adventure." Keiko exclaimed. "You really must want to go, now hold on I'm going to update your phone so at least you'll be able contact me and be able to get back here." I grabbed the phone from the ground and began programming. "Oh yeah the phone is indestructible and is water proof. If anyone else tries to use it or doesn't have you put the password then it automatically flies back to you, unless of course you get turned evil then it'll just got to the purest and strongest fighter where ever you are. It's done here you go." Hands Keiko gives her phone back.

**Keiko: "Cool** it' blue and white now, thanks Kai now how do I get there can you tell me if Gohan went to school yet?" I asked while putting the phone in my bag.

**Spirit Kai: **"Well I'm going to tell you now everything is not the same as the show you watched, in this time Gohan when goes to school he's a junior instead of a senior. When you go you'll be landing 2 months before the World martial Arts tournament. {A/n I know it's different that's the point can't have her know everything that's going to happen. Keep this in mind for the future.} Also since you still need training I am going to give you a special GR that will double as a home and enough cash to that'll last you. Hmm ... I'll transfer some moves and techniques to you I have a feeling you'll needed them seeing as you're not a Super Saiyan yet." Isaid while walking over to her.

**Keiko: "**Hey Kai you're really long winded, but ok do the transfer thingy then can you get me there please without you rambling on pretty please? I said while flashing the puppy dog face.

**Spirit Kai: *** If she wants to pull that face and laugh at me I can at least make it amusing for me when she leaves, I know I'll give her the long way out of here , he-he she won't even know that there was a quicker way out.* He thought while walking over and putting his index finger on her head." Yep,now close your eyes, and don't think while I'm doing this or your head will explode."

**Keiko: **I gulped and nodded to him while walking over I thought * I'm going to do exactly what he said , I don't my head to go KABOOM.*and finally made it to him, my mind free and clear from thought.

**Spirit Kai:** "There it's finished, now I put the capsule in the bag all you have to do is jump down that b lack whole over there and you'll be fine." * I can't wait to see her face falling all the way down the portal, untill she almost hits the ground. All I have to do is get my crystal ball ready then poof instant entertainment.*

**Keiko: **I walked over my bag when I noticed I had my tail. It was mostly white, with gold at the and like a tiger.* Yeah, he did say i'm half Tiginian, that mustmean they were a tiger - like also explains why eye have that orange like glow to my eyes when i got mad,huh eye of the tiger. the tail must've came back when he did that transfer thing . Now I'm going to be 10x as strong., and be able to tease Vegeta about it* Running over to the portal in the ground I waved to Spirit Kai ,Thanked him for everything flashed a Son smile and jumped in.

**Spirit Kai: * **She has no idea what she's about see falling down, Hehe Good bye Keiko my friend we'll meet again in the future.*

**Keiko's POV**

* Well that darn Kai has finally gotten me, at least he's a funny kai.* I thought as I was falling down without any control. I looked to my left and there was a pig flying with wings screaming "Red bull gives you wings, believe it!" Shaking my Head I thought * can this get any worse, I already saw a fucking witch laugh at me while riding a cow, the power Rangers transform in a helium filled voice, and whole bunch of other crap.* I spoke to soon I looked in front of me and SpongeBob was singing the FUN song then started pointing at me screaming "If plankton can sing it, then you can too!" *That Kai is trying to drive me insane, I'm really starting to regret watching SpongeBob a lot when I was seven. F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me... wait one fucking second now this crap is in my head. Argh next time I see spirit Kai I'm going to do something even worse to him than this.*I looked down and see a white light and hear birds chirping.* It looks like the end of this crazy portal , I'm glad that I'm almost out of here. Though I have a feeling I won't stop falling until I almost hit the ground. Ha-ha I'm not going to give that Kai ,the satisfaction of seeing me freak out.* As I neared the end of the tunnel There was a Really bright light, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them I noticed that I was heading straight towards the ocean. Trying with all my might, flapping my arms like a bird, I tried to slow myself down. Well that really didn't work. I splashed face first into the ocean.* Argh, I'll admit he got me with that one I'm going to have do something really Big to surpass this. Wait is that a shark... a really big shark! * The shark was eye to eye with me I said "Uhh... Hi?" He made a lunge to get me, and I high-tailed it out of there, literally. I flew in the direction of the highest Ki looking for the closest Ki I could. I saw a build board with Mr. Satan on there so I figured I could land on the out skirts of the city and place the GR there. * I can't wait till the tournament I'm going to shock the Z team and beat Hercules' ass just for saying that Ki was just plain old tricks. *

* * *

Meanwhile ... on Mt. Paoz

**Gohan's POV**

I woke up to Goten Jumping on me and my alarm clock blaring. "Ugh Goten I'm up, what do you want It's not time to get up yet."

Goten: "But Goohan mommy said to wake up cuz we have to train so we can win the tournament money, and I can't eat until you get down there."

Gohan: "Alright Goten I'll be there in a second."

Goten: Yayy food! Here I come, hurry up Gohan."

Gohan: * he's just like dad, nothing comes between him ad food.* I quickly got dressed and was about to head downstairs when I sensed a high Ki but then it disappeared. * I wonder what that was, probably just Vegeta getting mad again. Oh well better get to the kitchen before mom brings out her frying pan of doom.*Shudders at the thought, then heads down the stairs.

**Keiko's POV**

* Well if I want to be able to be on par with a super Saiyan3 Goku I have to be under major pressure constantly. Also be able to live under super Saiyan 2. * whistles low at that thought.* this is going to be intense, oh well as long as I make time to relax my body and meditate I'll be fine. Don't want to die or be beaten to a pulp if Buu is still here.*

Two Months Later at the Tournament...

**Keiko's POV**

Stepping out of my GR home for the first time in a month, I took a deep breath suppressing my power level to about 7. I had on black gi pants with a yellow dragon on the side and yellow sash covering my tail, with a white V-neck t –shirt, and lastly a hooded white turban cape. * I'm glad piccolo's clothing technique was in those techniques Spirit Kai transferred.* "It's time to reveal myself to the Z warriors, Hehe Chichi will probably faint when I show them my tail. Well off to the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Dragonstar22: Woo! I'm finally out of all that Duct tape . Now before Keiko comes back Please review, and follow. I'm the chapters are about to get a little bit longer. I also have a poll on my profile for Keiko if you guys want her to be related to Vegeta or not. (Keiko storms in) Bye guys I think I made Keiko Go crazy, I have to run before she gets me.( Runs away screaming)

**Keiko: Get** back here, you went too far with the SpongeBob, See you guys next time after I get the author back here. (Runs after Dragonstar22)


	4. Chapter 4:The WMAT!, Hi Goku

Disclaimer: Keiko: Dragonstar22 doesn't own Dbz Akira Toriyama does along with the characters except for me and made-Up characters. Also Dragonstar22 doesn't own any labels or TV, commercial, or movie characters that may pop- up during the story.

*thoughts*

"Speaking"

**Ages:**

**Gohan: 16**

**Videl: 16**

**Trunks: 8**

**Goten: 7**

**Keiko: 15**

Chapter 4: The WMAT!, "Hi Goku"

Keiko' POV

I finally landed at the tournament. Looking around I saw that the Z warriors, including Goku were about to go to the sign- in station. * Perfect they already went through their introductions, that's less time for me to stand around, now all I have to do is raise my power level a bit and get behind Trunks and Goten, so I can do part 1 of meeting them. Argh, I should have just let my tail poke out, it's getting uncomfortable, but they would already suspect something. Most likely think I'm a bad Guy.* I walked over and got behind Trunks and Goten , all of the Z warriors signed in already ,when I heard the monk at the table say, "I'm sorry kid, but you have to be 16 or older to enter the adult Tournament." Before Trunks started to freak out I decided to say something.

"What do you mean 16 or older. I can kick Hercule's butt, and those two probably can too."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you want to compete then you have to enter the junior tournament." The old monk replied.

"How about this if I can get a higher score than Mr. Satan, or anywhere near close, you have to put me in the adult tournament. (Smiles) Besides if you don't, and I enter the junior tournament, I'll beat everyone there with one move, and then claim that the tournament was a scam to get the kids money at the end, so do we have a deal Mr. Monk?" I said.

Trunks butted in and angrily said, "Hey what about us? We want to be in the adult tournament too."

I looked at both of them, blinked twice, then smirked and said "If I beat Hercule's score then, hey what's your names you two," "Trunks and Goten." Goten replied with a big grin on his face. "Okay those two get a free pass to come in the adult waiting area to watch us compete, now do we have a deal?" I asked putting out my hand. Trunks and Goten were looking at him with puppy dog eyes.* Keep it up boys, he's about to give in.* I thought. The monk finally gave and shook my hand saying, "If you have to be rushed to the hospital, then it's not my fault." I thanked him and waited for Trunks to get signed in so it was, my turn next.

"Now what is your name young lady, so I can tell the other monks to let you go in and punch the machine?" The monk asked, while scribbling down on a piece of paper.

"It's Keiko Love, and thanks for making that deal with me." "You're welcome;" "you better hold your end of the deal."

"Don't worry I will." He said while waving his hands in front of him.

The intercom came on calling on fighters to the preliminaries.* Hehe if Hercule comes out and start showing off, I'm going to really embarrass him. The z team jaws will drop when I punch the machine. * I thought while heading over there. While walking I noticed that Vegeta and Piccolo were trying to keep an eye on me already. The others were carrying on like normal. I looked over and saw that the monk from earlier was telling the guy monitoring the punch machine to let me in. * Alright, now all I have to do is wait for the big goofball and I'm in. speaking of which...* I thought turning to where Mr. Satan was making his entrance. * Really is all of that necessary, I will hold back no laughter if Trunks beats him with one punch.*

{A/n I don't have enough time to put the whole thing, just picture that Mr. Satan did his coming out the tunnel thing and that he already punched the machine.}

**Normal POV**

Announcer: "Incredible Mr. Satan has just scored a 137; all entries please form a line after you have been assigned a number."

Monk from earlier: "Anyone who's joining the junior tournaments please come and stands next to me."

Keiko: * the monk from earlier already gave me a number it's 5, I hope I'm going first *. I walked over and stood in line, I already gave Trunks and Goten where to meet me after their tournament was over. So I can tell them if I best Hercule's score or not.

Announcer: "Number 5, you're up."

Keiko: *That's me hehe time to see people's jaw drop.* I walked over to the machine .During the hole time I heard fighters doubt that I could score a 50.* Hah, they'll learn that a lot of power can come from small packages after I punched the machine.* Once I got there I did a quick little tap, but made look like I punched it. Watching the numbers on the screen it finally stopped at 200.

All of the other fighters, including the Z warriors, eyes popped out and most of their jaws dropped.

Keiko: laughing at their reactions I said "I think you might want to close your mouth, don't want to catch flies." Still chuckling at their faces.* Hehe I didn't think it would be that easy, I think I got Piccolo and Vegeta before they covered it up. *

Announcer: "Uhmm, yes, you advance."

Keiko: I went back into the crowd, and watched the rest of the z fighters go until Vegeta punched the machine to the wall. * Good job, Vegeta I should have done that instead of taking it easy.*

"Attention fans the junior tournament will start in 10 minutes." The intercom announces.

Goku turns to Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, I heard that the junior tournament is about to start in a few minutes in the main arena, do you wanna go check it out?"

Vegeta: "Fine, let's go anything is better than this lame side show."

Goku walks over to Keiko "Hey aren't you the one who made a deal with the monk earlier so Trunks and Goten could sit with us in the Adult waiting area, when our tournament starts?"

"Yep, the names Keiko nice to meet you, I suppose your Goten's dad huh?"

"Yea, my names Goku, that's Krillen, 18, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan's waiting in line over there;" Pointing to each one. "Why don't you come with us, we're about to go watch their tournament in the main arena, you wanta sit with us, that way you can meet the whole gang?' He asked.

* Well that was convenient, here I thought I was going to be a little more secluded.* "Sure, lead the way, thanks for asking." We continue walking until we reached Gohan and Videl.

Goku: "Hello there, Sooo you're the girl I keep hearing about. Introduce her will ya?"

Gohan: "Yea, she's my friend Videl."

Krillen chuckling "Come on Gohan, don't you mean to say girl friend."

Putting out his hand Gohan says, "You're embarrassing me."

Walking on Goku says, "Well, we better get going, don't want to be late for Goten and Trunks' was nice meeting you."

Krillen: "Good luck Gohan"

Gohan: bye

Keiko turns to Videl and Gohan before leaving with them, "Hey nice meeting you two, I'll see you in the final round, oh and if you want to know my name is Keiko;" Then catches up to the other z warriors.

Gohan: "Man, I wish they'd hurry up with that punching machine."

Videl turns to Gohan, "you know them?" He faces her "Sure, the man, wearing the orange uniform, he's my dad." "What I thought your dad was with another woman." "Oh no, just dead, didn't you see the ring floating above his head. I don't know who Keiko is though, they must have just met her. *I wonder how she got that 200, she doesn't look really strong but I feel like I 've felt that ki before*." Dumbfounded Videl says, "Uhmm okay, I-I think I need to lie down."

**Keiko's POV**

Mike the announcer guy introduces Mr. Satan, the crowd starts to go wild as usual as he makes his big entrance, only for him to slip on and fall on his ass at the end.

Laughing "I know these people can at least can see that he just bust his little routine." The crowd stops cheering, and looks on dumbfounded; until Mr. Satan goes on and tries to cover it up by yelling "I'm joking Yah Ha-ha ,it's a joke." The crowd starts cheering again.

Keiko looks at the rest of the Z fighters, "You're kidding me right,they are actually falling for that crap." * I don't believe this; I guess I didn't watch the first part of this episode, but come on, that was obvious.*

Mike: "You have a great sense of humor Mr. Satan." puts microphone up to Hercule, "Thank you."

* Great sense of humor alright, more like the source of it.*

Mike: "Now before we get this junior competition rolling, we got a surprise treat for all you fans, and I know you're going to love it!"

(Blimp comes around and shows the end of cell games reenactment.)

(middle of the clip)

Piccolo: "It's sickening."

Goku: "Aww lighten up, I think it's kind of funny."

Sweat dropping I say. "Uhmm ... Goku this isn't really funny, trust me I know funny and this is not it. I wasn't even there and I can tell that this didn't happen, and that Mr. Satan didn't beat cell."

*The girl has common sense enough to know that this is a load of shit. Doesn't surprise me , she's proven that she's stronger than these pathetic earth weaklings.*Vegeta thought.

(They play the end of the clip.)

The z warriors and Keiko Stare dumbfounded. "Hehe-heh, Well it was ridiculous and untrue, but hey at least it kept me entertained." Goku exclaims while rubbing the back of his head, and grinning. Sweat dropping I say, "I told you this wasn't funny, it made you guys look like wimps, but at least Mr. Satan didn't start gloating at the end of that."

Mike: "Now let's grease those gears, and start the junior fighting competition!"

{Queue end of dragon ball Z music with Narrator: Next Time on DBZ: The Legend of the Hope Guardian, the adult tournament begins Keiko may Reviel who she is, what's this, a new evil is a foot and Keiko might have to step in. Can the Z warriors and Keiko find out what's going on? Find out next time on DBZ: The Legend of the Hope Guardian.}

Dragonstar22: I decided to give you guys a treat by uploading a new one today; I'll still post a couple chapters on the weekend. Don't forget to comment and I still have the poll open foot Keiko, if you have any suggestions P.m. me or comment.


End file.
